


What's rule number one, Petal?

by LostinFic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, No Time Lord on TimeLord action, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, no anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor and Rose are in a relationship, they only wish it had started sooner, so they pay a visit to his Ninth incarnation. Some things are worth crossing your own timeline for. </p><p>PWP with a side of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Rose stepped into the TARDIS, the Ninth Doctor's Timelord senses tingled, a sort of shiver in his brain akin to an alarm sound. Something was off about her. Her hair was longer than it was this morning and it couldn’t have been the result of an alien hairdresser since she was out visiting Jackie. Moreover, she was wearing a tube dress printed with the traditional Karfegoudou pattern, a planet which they had yet to visit. But most of all, he could tell that she was older. Only by a few years, it didn’t show much — her feminine curves were more accentuated and her face was thinner — but a Time Lord can tell. A man followed her in, a sort of clown in a brown pinstripe suit, all sticky-uppy hair and goofy grin. The sight of this man's hand resting on the small of Rose's back pulled at something primal and possessive in his guts.

“What have you done to Rose?” the Doctor asked, a threat looming in his voice.

It might not be his Rose but it was Rose nonetheless, of that he was sure.

 

Rose’s eyes filled with tears when she saw him. She covered her mouth with her fingers and looked at the other man. They smiled warmly at each other. That's when everything clicked into place: They were from the future. His future.

∞ ∞ ∞

 “You see, our relationship with Rose has considerably evolved and she was just saying the other day how she wished it had happened sooner. And I thought, why not? This is certainly worth crossing my own timeline,” the Tenth Doctor explained once he'd properly introduced himself and they'd made sure they hadn't caused any universe destroying paradox.

 

Rose and the older Doctor stood side by side, leaning against each other, the man’s fingers brushed lightly across her collarbone. The Doctor in leather was sat, arms crossed, on the jump seat. He squinted at them, trying to decipher their intent.

"All those things you dream of doing to her, she wants you to do them,” the Tenth Doctor summarized with a leer in his voice.

“All of them...?”

“All of them,” he replied with a significant look.

“Even…?”

“Especially that. She's a kinky one our Rose."

The Doctor looked at Rose for confirmation, his blue eyes inspecting her face. A lustful blush coloured her cheeks.

“Go on Petal, tell him. That's what I call her, Petal, when we're playing these games.”

“Games?”

The Doctor waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“For all her cheek and talking back, she can be surprisingly submissive… under certain circumstances. Now, don't get me wrong, she’s as feisty as ever but she likes to be told what to do in the bedroom. I think it has to do with her society’s prudish approach to women’s sexuality. The age old virgin or slut polarized view of —“

“Your point is?”

“Right, my point is, well, just look at how excited she is.”

As he said those words, he ran his fingers over Rose's hard nipples poking through the dress. He gave them a good hard pinch that made her gasp and arch into his hands.

“So wanton,” he said.

He pulled down the top part of her dress, revealing her breasts encased in a dainty piece of mauve lace, the scalloped edges coming just under her nipples displayed her cleavage like a cornucopia.

 

Once he could tear his eyes off her breasts, the Ninth Doctor approached Rose with a decided step. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up to make her look into his eyes.

“Is it true, Petal?”

Her first Doctor pronouncing her nickname with his rough, northern voice was enough to make Rose whimper.

“Yes, it’s true… I want you, so much.”

The Doctor looked at her in disbelief. Even in his wildest dream… Why would a young and beautiful human girl like Rose want — maybe even love — a worn out man like him?

 

He brushed his thumb across Rose’s mouth and she kissed the rugged pad of it. He pushed softly and she parted her lips, accepting him. Her tongue flicked over his finger. He must have been tinkering because his thumb tasted the way the Tardis smelled: metallic and organic, iron and sap.

 

She teased him, trying to show her devotion, but not for long. The Doctor dipped his head to press his lips to hers, tenderly at first, a light brush that grew into a desperate and devouring kiss. His mouth was demanding as his tongue explored her mouth, marking his territory, while his large hands cradled her face like fine porcelain.  When he broke the kiss, they held each other's gaze lovingly, long enough to make the Tenth Doctor absurdly jealous of himself.

 

Rose dropped to her knees and rested her hands over the Doctor's thighs, close to his growing erection.

“Please, Sir.”

His eyebrows raised in surprise when he heard the nickname.  He hesitated but then Rose opened his fly and ran her hot, open mouth over the bulge in his underwear. He felt her warm breath and his cock twitched.

“Well then, be a good girl and open up.”

He pulled out his semi-hard cock. She licked her lips at the sight of it. Just like their fingers, his was thicker but the Tenth Doctor’s was longer. Rose enthusiastically extended her tongue to get her first taste of him, licking from base to tip. She swirled her tongue around the head and caressed the length of it with her lush lips. When he was hard enough, she sucked on the velvet tip and stroked the rest of him.

 

The Doctor grasped the rail behind her, knuckles white, as he pushed further in her mouth.

“Oh yeah, that's it.”

“We worked hard on her blow job skills,” the other Doctor said proudly as he stood watching not far from them, “now she's the best cocksucker in all of time and space. Do that thing with your tongue, Petal.”

She did and the Doctor's eyes fluttered shut and a deep grunt escaped his throat. He grabbed her ponytail.

“Good girl,” the Tenth Doctor encouraged her.

Her eyes shone with pride and excitement. She started moving her head faster, taking him in deeper, obscene wet noises echoed in the control room. She sucked deeply, hollowing her cheeks and teased his balls the way she knew the other Doctor liked and hoped he did as well.

 

He came in her mouth with a loud groan, his fingers digging in her hair. She licked the corners of her mouth, not wanting to waste one drop of him. She looked up at her first Doctor with a smile. He cupped her cheek and she turned her head to nuzzle his palm.

“Did you like it?” she asked.

“You were perfect… Did you like it?”

She nodded.

“Show him how much you liked it,” the Tenth Doctor said.

She blushed and looked away from them, knowing what he was asking her to do.

“Go on, Petal, don't be shy… Come here.”

She stood up and walked to him, he made her sit in his lap, her back to his chest, her legs dangling outside his. He spread his thighs thus spreading hers as well, and he pulled her dress up, bunching it around her midsection. The Doctor could clearly see a wet patch on Rose's mauve knickers, it grew as the older Doctor caressed the inside of her thighs with lazy strokes.

“The thought of meeting you turned her on so much, just taking your cock in her mouth and she could come in an instant. Ain't that right, Petal?” he asked, as he ran one long finger up and down her slit, still over her panties.

Rose's hips bucked automatically.

“Show him,” he whispered in her ear before sucking on the lobe.

Rose pulled aside her knickers, revealing her glistening cunt. She felt both vulnerable and safe, exposing herself to a man while another held her close.

 

The doctor fell to his knees in front of her. He kissed the inside of her thighs, slowly, almost reverently, as Rose moaned in approval. He reached out with his tongue, a simple swipe up and down and then the tip of it pressed directly on her clit. Rose dug her nails in the arm around her waist. The blue-eyed Doctor slid a finger in her and looked up to see her reaction. She was looking at him intently, pleadingly.

“Please Sir, more, I need more.”

She pushed back on the fingers in her and the Tenth doctor held her tight against him.

“Shhh,” he whispered soothingly against her jaw and neck, “all in good time, Petal.”

 

 The Doctor stepped back from between her legs and the sound that passed her lips was nothing short of desperate.

“Oh what a sight, Rose Tyler at my mercy. You look so dirty right now,” he said, his voice filled with awe, “I've prepared something just for this occasion,” he pulled his sonic screwdriver out his leather jacket, “setting 146”.

Rose gasped and squirmed in the Doctor's laps.

“I see you're familiar with it. “

“She is. Oh the things she'll do for a sonic orgasm,” the Doctor in brown said, laughing against her neck.

“Is that so? But I don't think you deserve it just yet.”

Rose knew what was coming, the Doctor had told her all about his secret, darkest, fantasies. She could feel her pulse thump between her legs and even more heat pooling there. She had longed to feel his rough hands on her backside.

 

“What's rule number one, Petal?” the younger Doctor asked with a stern voice.

“Don't wander off,” she replied.

He stood in front of her with his hands on his hips.

“And what do you keep doing?”

“… Iwanderoff,” she mumbled, averting her eyes.

“Speak up, Petal,” the Doctor ordered, removing his leather jacket and pushing his sleeves up his arms.

“I keep wandering off.”

“And what happens to bad girls who wander off?”

“They get punished?” she replied, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

As soon as she said the words, she found herself being pulled off the Doctor's lap and bent over the console. She held on to it, bracing herself for the spank to come. But it didn’t come.

 

The Doctor was hesitant, this incarnation had such violent impulses. He looked down at Rose, the blue glow of the time rotor highlighting her prostrated form. She trusted him.

“We wouldn’t hurt her,” said his older self.

 And the first slap landed on her ass, over her underwear. It barely stung.

“Thank you, Sir. May I have another?” Rose said, unable to keep a bit of cheek from slipping into her words.

The next spank came down harder, more confident. He slapped her two more times over her underwear before roughly pulling the flimsy piece of fabric down her legs. When the next spank came, it landed on the sensitive flesh between thigh and bum, and she yelped. Then, full on across her backside and she saw stars. The feel of his hand punishing her was exceeding all her expectations. He was rough and soft at the same time, caressing and kneading her backside between slaps, sometimes even slipping a finger between her lower lips, her moans spurring him on.

“You've being a bad girl, Rose,” slap, slap, “wandering off,” slap, slap.

Each spank sent delightful vibrations and warmth through her. Her head dropped to the console, her cries and moans reverberating against its cool metal exterior. She tried to press her thighs together but he kicked her legs wider.

“Taking risks and walking away from me,” slap, slap, “How can I protect you? I need to protect you,” slap, slap “I can't lose you.” Silence.

 

She remained in position, bent over, her bum sore and hot, her pussy almost dripping but something in the air had shifted, something that made her heart swell in her chest. She felt his lips moving between her shoulder blades as he repeated “I can't lose you”. His hand rested heavily on the small of her back, then traveled over her bum and down between her legs. Two fingers glided in her. He moved them in and out, slowly, enjoying the sleekness of her and making all sorts of wanton, strangled noises come out of her throat. She felt herself getting closer and closer to coming but she didn't want it to happen like that. She wanted to feel all of him inside her, rutting and pounding, his hands grasping her body, his teeth leaving marks as their sweaty skins rubbed together.

 

She begged, tried to explain.

“You'll have that too,” he replied huskily in her ear and she was surprised that she had managed to make sense, “Now, come for me, Petal.”

He added a third finger and used his thumb to rub tight circles over her clit. She stopped fighting and welcomed the wave of pleasure rising in her and let it wash over her. With satisfaction, he felt her spasms around his fingers.

 

Her legs felt like jelly and the Doctor in brown was next to her in an instant. He held her in his arms, caressing her back and sore bum, telling her what a good girl she'd been.

“Oh Petal, you were so brave, so beautiful,” he said, dropping kisses all over her face.

He'd taken off his jacket and tie and she slipped a hand in the top opening of his shirt, her fingers resting on his clavicle.

 

The other Doctor looked at them with envy, he felt almost left out until Rose looked over her shoulder and beckoned him over with a nod. He positioned himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She angled her head backwards so he could take her mouth. They exchanged a languorous kiss while the other Doctor sucked and nipped at her pulse point.

 

The Doctors felt her body warm up all over again. She moved, languid rotations of her hips, against them.

“She's insatiable,” he said to his younger self.

The Doctor in leather pressed himself closer against her, his hands encircling her waist and moving up over her ribs and finally over her breasts. He squeezed them almost painfully in his enthusiasm, he pinched her nipples, twisted them, as he explored her neck and shoulder with his mouth. He bit her and she cried. The Doctor in front, pulled her dress down and off her body then slipped a hand between her legs, his fingers thinner but longer, finding renewed wetness.

               

“Tell us what you want, Petal.”

Her head swam with desire, she couldn't think straight, there were too many things she wanted, she didn't know where to begin.

“Do you want a good, hard shag?”

“Yes, please.”

She rubbed her backside over the Ninth Doctor's groin. She loved the feel of the rough denim against her sore bum, it added an edge to the wonderful feelings of her lover’s fingers sliding over her slit.

“Say it,” the younger Doctor ordered.

“I want you to fuck me ‘til I forget my own name.” 

“Better take this to the bedroom, then.”

“Allons-y!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I changed verb tense between the two chapters. When I noticed I had done that, I had already most of the chapter written and I couldn't be arsed to change it all.

_Previously:_

_“I want you to fuck me ‘til I forget my own name.”_

_“Better take this to the bedroom, then.”_

_“Allons-y!”_

 

* * *

 

The Doctor in leather picks Rose up and hauls her over his shoulder. From her perch, she looks up at her lover who is following, swag in his step and one of those manic, excited grin on his face. She winks at him, everything is going according to plan.

 

A few doors down the corridor, she is dropped on the green duvet of a large bed. The room is warm, and the low lights make it feel more intimate than the console room. Rose giggles and lies on her stomach, chin in her hands, swinging her legs. Looking at her two Doctors, she says: “Now, strip.”

“Oi, who’s in charge here, eh?” he barks.

She bows her head down.

“You are, Sir.”

“Quite right. Now, if you want it so much, maybe you should undress us yourself, Petal,” the Tenth Doctor says.

Rose gets off the bed, her breasts bouncing as she skips towards them. Standing in front of her first Doctor, she clutches her bottom lip between her teeth, waiting for a sign to get started.

“Go on, then.”

She begins with his jumper, slipping her hands under the knitwear and hooking her thumbs over the hem. She pushes it up slowly, appreciation his solid torso. She isn’t tall enough to take it off completely so he helps out while she gets to work on his trousers. Her teasing nature resurfaces, and she traces her index finger along the trail of hair between his navel and the belt buckle, then along the waistband, from one hip to another. His pelvis bucks in the air.

“You wanna get fucked or not?” he asks sternly, trying to regain some control.

Her hands are at his belt immediately, tugging his trousers and pants down with haste. The Doctors exchange a roguish laugh.

 

She puts his clothes on a nearby wingback chair before moving on to disrobing the tenth Doctor. She works on the buttons of his shirt, pressing her lips after each one is opened, his light chest hair tickling her nose until she reaches the soft skin of his abdomen. During that time, the other Time Lord settles on the bed, sitting with his back against a coral pillar. She’s momentarily distracted by the sight of him lounging naked and waiting for her. A slap on her arse brings her back to the task at hand. When she pulls down the brown pinstripe trousers, his cock springs up and she makes up for her lack of attention by running her moist lips over it.

“You’ll finish it, Petal,” he warns her.

Her only answer is to swallow him whole. She snakes her tongue around his length as much as she can, enjoying his peculiar alien flavour. She looks up, straight in his eyes and moans around him.

“Oh, you naughty girl,” the Doctor says with tenderness in his voice.

He runs a hand through her thick blond hair, settling on the nape of her neck and lets her set the pace. He tears his eyes off her beautiful bobbing head long enough to look at his younger self who is lazily wanking, seemingly enjoying the show. Still, today is not about himself so he reluctantly pulls Rose off his cock. She looks up at him with a pout, but her smile quickly comes back when he says:

“Get on the bed, Petal.”

He can’t resist smacking her bubble butt once more as they make their way towards the bed.

 

Rose bounces on the mattress and crawls across the crisp cotton sheets towards the other Doctor. She kisses her way up his body, starting with his toes, all along his leg, then lays a particularly sloppy kiss on the head of his cock. She continues, travelling up his torso and licking along his jugular, pausing to suck on his pulse point, leaving a red mark behind. Despite his nakedness, the smell of leather clings to his skin. She reaches his mouth and they kiss. She gets carried away by the intensity of it, pouring all her feelings for him into it. The exchange makes her even more desperate for him, but she enjoys the delay and how the simple action of his lips against hers makes her whole body shake with need.

 

The memories form in the older Doctor as he stands back at the other end of the bed, letting them have this moment. Anyway, he’s got a beautiful view: Rose’s legs are spread, one knee on each side of the other man, her back arched exposing her red bottom and her pink pussy lips.

 

The Ninth Doctor brings his hands to Rose’s hips and guides her down towards his cock. Her slit has barely grazed him that a meaningful clearing of throat makes her pause and look over her shoulder.

“Please, sir, may I?”

“Turn around first.”

She does as she’s told, now standing straight on her knees. She stops with the tip of his cock slipped just so between her warm nether lips. The blue-eyed Doctor’s hands never leave her but travel up her waist to her breasts, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her sensitive flesh.

 

The older Time Lord gets on the bed and walks towards her on his knees, hard member in hand, eyes dark. Rose holds her breath. She feels her juices sipping and dripping on the cock underneath as her inner walls clench in anticipation. With a hand gripping her jaw, the tenth Doctor brings her mouth to his and sucks and nibbles on her lower lip. The bite coincides with a rough twist of her nipples from the other Doctor. She whimpers and bucks her hips, resulting in a brush of cock against her clit.

“Please, Sir.”

“I don’t think you want it enough,” the ninth Doctor says in a hoarse voice.

 He wants to be in her but he’d love to hear her beg for it. Her neediness strokes his ego.

“I’ve seen her more desperate for it. I’m not sure it was worth the trip,” the tenth Doctor comments.

Rose’s thighs strain from the effort of holding back. She grabs his shoulders for support, leaving red crescents on his freckled skin.

“All the time I spent travelling with you,” she looks back over her shoulder, “it’s what I wanted, to have you in me. I’d dream about it, masturbate every day in my room, hoping you’d catch me… We almost caused a paradox just so I could fuck you.”

“Yes you did, silly girl.” He gives her arse a resounding swat that makes her gush over his tip. “You know, I could just do this, I could come like this.” She feels his knuckles against her inner thigh as his hand moves up and down his cock. “And come in you.”

“No! Please fuck me.” Her throat is raw, tears are welling up in her eyes. She looks back at the Time Lord in front of her. “Please let me. I’ll never ask for anything else.”

The Doctor snorts.

“Oh my precious girl, if you could see yourself right now.” He caresses her cheek and she leans in his touch, he grazes a thumb across her swollen bottom lip. “Alright, Petal, slowly and keep your eyes on me.”

At long last, inch by delightful inch, she slides down her first Doctor’s manhood. He groans and swears loudly and squeezes her breasts painfully as he’s sucked into her warmth. The tenth Doctor stares at Rose, taking in her slack jaw and her big brown eyes glazed over with lust, pupils large enough to make her look drugged.

“Beautiful,” he whispers.

When he’s fully sheathed in, Rose feels a feverish forehead between her shoulder blades and wet kisses on her spine. She holds his hands on her breasts and takes in a ragged breath as she looks up at the other Doctor for permission.

“Tell her what you want,” he tells his younger self.

“Move, give me what I need, what I’ve been waiting for.”

She starts riding him, alternating rolls of her hips and sliding up and down his member. And if her movements are steady and deliberate at first, they quickly become disorganized thanks to the four hands caressing her body. The musky smell of sweat and sex quickly fills the room.

   

“Tell me what it feels like, Petal,” the Tenth Doctor commands between pulls on her nipples.

“Oh God, it’s— ah! — so good.”

The other Doctor’s lips are at her neck and she holds his head down, her eyes rolling back.

“You can do better than that. How do you feel?” he insists, withdrawing from her.

“Delirious, loved — fuck! — Complete… Almost…” And she reaches for him, fingers raking down his stomach then wrapping around his rigid member.

He jerks in her fist as their lips meet. A sloppy and urgent kiss.

“I think it’s time to finish what you started,” he groans against her mouth.

He places his hands on her shoulders and pulls her downward. Understanding what his older self wants, the Doctor takes hold of Rose’s thighs and, in a swift move, she finds herself on all four with the Ninth Doctor slamming right back into her from behind.

“Fuuuck!”

“Such a potty mouth Petal, better put it to good use.”

Her lips are dry from all the panting so he takes his cock and rubs the leaking tip on her lips, spreading precum. When she’s ready, she follows the string of pearly liquid and sucks him in. With her tongue and lips and throat, she makes obscene wet sounds that turn him on even more. However, the other Doctor pushing in her and rubbing her clit makes it difficult to focus on someone else’s pleasure. Therefore, the older Doctor takes control of her head. He thrusts in her mouth, seeking his release but mindful of not hurting or chocking her. They fuck her back and forth, in sync. Rose has never felt anything as exquisite as been filled by both her Doctors.

 

The younger Doctor suddenly pauses.

“All right?”

“Yeah, yeah, s’just… a lot.”

The other Doctor nods, remembering when he was in this position, the overwhelming need to consummate Rose and the desire to make this last battling in his hearts. Rose whimpers, wiggling her butt, trying to get him going again. She needs him so. His rough hands roam her waist and back, soothing her, while he takes in deep breaths. When he starts going again, it’s slow, long, sensual strokes. She feels every inch pulling out and every inch pushing in, rubbing against her inner walls. Her moans are as long and deep as his thrusts. She holds the duvet tightly in her fists.

“I want to see her face,” the ninth Doctor says.

The brown-eyed Doctor looks down at Rose, her mouth glistening and pleasing him. His own pressing need tells him to deny the other man — Rose is his, first and foremost — but today is different.

 

As soon as he has agreed, Rose rolls on her back and wraps her legs around the Doctor’s waist. He licks stray drops of precum off her cheek and kisses her, pushing his tongue in her mouth. He reaches for her hands, intertwines their fingers, and holds them above her head. Beads of sweat drip down the Doctor’s forehead as his blues eyes hold her gaze a few seconds before entering her. She buries her face in the crook of his neck, the coil of pleasure tightening in her belly and her toes curling.

“So close.”

She meets each of his frenetic thrusts and when he bites her shoulder, she explodes. Her whole body quavers against the Doctor’s. He continues pounding into her with abandon until he’s shouting her name and emptying himself. He sags against her, and she holds him close, caressing his short hair and whispering words of love in his ear. She knows he can’t say it back just yet, but his strong arms wrapping tightly around her and the way he nuzzles her hair, tells her all she needs to know.


End file.
